Te Gusto ¿cierto?
by Taiga Cheru
Summary: Luego de un viaje de tres meses, lo único en lo que Kise puede pensar es en ver a su moreno favorito, pero lo que Ryota jamás imaginó era que una pregunta en el momento menos indicado y una respuesta vacía por parte de Aomine, llevaran a su vida a caer en picadas. [Aomine x Kise] [Lemon]


**¡Nuevo proyecto!**

 **Les traigo un AoKi dramoso porque así me pintó :D**

 **Disclaimer : Los personajes de Kuroko No Basuke le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo los tomo para entretenerme un rato. **

* * *

.

.

 **Te gusto... ¿Cierto?**

Muchos de ustedes pensarán, "¡Qué lindo día!" o "El clima está ideal, podríamos hacer algo hoy" incluso tal vez "Llamaré a mis padres para visitarlos, tengo tiempo de no verlos". Ideas positivas sobre un nuevo comienzo en el que el sol se asoma en su punto más alto, dando a entender que es mediodía y que hay que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo.

Pues no, **no y no** **NO** , yo mismo les voy a decir que todo es mentira, sí, una farsa, un vil engaño.

Porque éste día es una autentica mierda.

Si bien era partícipe de los que tenían pensamientos alegres y planes productivos, ahora mi grupo es de los que están amargados, caminando bajo el tibio sol de invierno esperando a que algo bueno les pase por delante. Algo que me suba el ánimo, alguna acción ajena que me haga recuperar mi natural sonrisa.

 _Un simple_ _ **sí**_ _._

Escucho a los niños de las plazas reír a carcajadas con amigos, algunos siendo regañados por sus padres, tal vez por haber sido brutos con algún compañero, parejas de abuelitos sentados disfrutando a las aves cantar, y adolescentes enamorados baboseando en las bancas frente a las fuentes

Esos últimos me _arruinan_ el paisaje.

Ah, pero qué descortés, no entienden a lo que me refiero, ¿cierto? Creo que lo mejor será contarles lo que sucedió hoy, así no me creerán un _emo_ que pronto va a cortarse las venas… ¡No no no! ¡Amo demasiado el básquet como para hacer eso…! Es sólo que…

 _Lo amo demasiado a él…_

. . .

Inflé mi pecho hasta sentir que reventaba, y lo exhalé desinflándome como un muñeco de goma. La brisa fresca despeinaba mi pelo rubio y hacía llorar mis ojos al sentirlo chocar de frente. Bajé las escaleras del avión para encontrarme con mis colegas en la parte inferior, los cuales me felicitaron por un esplendido vuelo sin problemas y de conducción impecable. Por supuesto, devolví los gestos de cortesía a las azafatas que habían hecho la parte más atareada: servir a los pasajeros; deseando volver a trabajar con ellas y a vernos pronto.

Me invitaron a un almuerzo, un recorrido desde Dubai hasta Tokio en verdad son demasiadas horas, sin contar que tuve que hospedarme allí por unos tres meses por una ofrenda de trabajo. Lo gracioso fue que era mi manager quien me lo programó, y eso que le dije claramente que me había retirado del modelaje. Pero la suma de dinero era increíble, y no puedo negar que mi baba escurrió por mi barbilla al escucharla retumbar en mis oídos.

Trabajo de piloto hace cinco años. Me encanta, es relajante ver el paisaje por las ventanas del avión, y adivinar con mi copiloto qué forma tiene una nube… aunque luego pasemos a través de ella y la hagamos esfumarse.

Mi amigo de la secundaria, Yukio Kasamatsu, es el privilegiado de ese puesto. Aunque debo decir que el que tuvo suerte fui yo ya que trabajar con un conocido, y máxime tu mejor amigo, es algo increíblemente genial.

Caminé con la chaqueta azul sobre mis hombros, el uniforme de camisa era incomodo luego de tantas horas en la misma posición. Todos platican sobre lo que el pasajero de primera clase pidió, quejándose que hoy en día creen que los aviones son hoteles móviles, y no un simple transporte. Me rio, porque pasé por la parte de atención al público, y lo cierto es que los turistas están cada vez más exigentes a lo que la atención al viajero significa.

Mi celular vibró haciendo que me detuviera, tomo el aparato entre manos y pulso el botón del medio para abrir el mensaje.

 _De: Aominecchi_

 _Más vale que no vuelvas a irte, porque el estofado no durará otros tres meses en el refrigerador._

 _Te espero._

Y no puedo más que sonreír al leerlo. Mi amigo me mira extrañado, lo sé, lo veo por el rabillo de mi ojo. Me enderezo y guardo el móvil para detenerme a mitad de camino al hotel que todos mencionaron para comer, y con una breve reverencia me despido.

—Lo lamento, tengo algo urgente que atender. Nos vemos luego.

Las quejas de las mujeres me hacen sentir vergüenza, y algunos de los hombres —mayores a mí, con mucha más experiencia y algunos que recién comienzan— susurran algo de que de seguro iré a verme con alguna chica, y que la juventud está perdida… aunque sinceramente al único al que le doy importancia es a mi querido Senpai Oficial.

—Te verás con él, ¿cierto?

—Fueron tres meses…— me encojo de hombros, curvando mis labios con timidez. Yukio me mira diciendo con sus ojos que claramente ya lo sabía, y que esa no era la respuesta que quería. —Y… quiero verlo.

Lo veo suspirar, checar la hora en su reloj y ver que todos se adelantan. Voltea a verme, y me golpea el hombro, amistoso.

—Suerte entonces, dale mis saludos, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento enérgicamente, y lo despido con mi mano derecha hasta que siento que las ganas de irme viajan por mis venas como veneno. Camino por unos minutos y prefiero tomar el metro con tal de acortar viaje. Me siento y respiro hondo, busco en mis bolsillos unos auriculares y vuelvo a mi celular para elegir alguna canción aleatoria. Suena _All About Lovin' You_ de la banda _Bon Jovi_ , y la dejo sonriendo tontamente. Hay veces en que simplemente no puedo evitarlo, y parezco una adolescente en sus más puros momentos de romances jóvenes.

Porque básicamente, comenzó de esa manera.

Cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por la melodía, cantando con un inglés que debí mejorar gracias a mi empleo pero que aún necesito pulir. Tendría que preguntarle a Kagamicchi si lo hablo bien, después de todo él vivió mucho tiempo en América. Busco en las aplicaciones la que es azul y tiene por nombre _Facebook_ , husmeando por curiosidad qué es de la vida de mis amigos luego de tanto tiempo de no verlos.

Me sorprendo, abriendo mis ojos dorados como platos. La primera foto que aparece en inicio es justamente el pelirrojo, pero no está solo.

Inconfundiblemente, y aunque la foto haya salido movida y sólo se vieran sus cabezas, esa cabellera celeste la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo. Sin salir de mi asombro, leo el pie de la foto, el cual cita:

 _Aunque me haya cortado y los cisnes detrás de nosotros estén muy coquetos posando para la cámara, estoy feliz de tener este viaje junto a él. Te amo pero la próxima vez, deja que yo saque la foto._

Reprimí una carcajada por respeto a la ancianita que dormía en el asiento de al lado. En verdad, no puedo creerlo, al fin y al cabo terminaron saliendo, y parece que salir es poco, porque en su _Relación Sentimental_ dice con muchos emoticonos de caritas sonrientes y corazones:

 _Comprometidos._

Etiquetados, leo las felicitaciones por parte de todos los de Seirin y otras personas, algunas diciendo que más vale que la invitación les llegue o personalmente los dejarían sin tener hijos —apuesto a que ese fue su ex capitán, el ogro gruñón que gritaba mucho— y otros con simples pasteles y anillos caricaturescos, ambos provenientes de su entrenadora y del chico alto que había tenido encuentros no muy amistosos con Murasakibaracchi en el pasado, pero que en definitiva se seguía viendo igual de amable que siempre.

Pero el pasado es el pasado, y ver que ambos estaban juntos, y a punto de casarse, hizo que una alegría enorme me inundara. Estaba feliz por ellos, contento de que unan sus vidas para dedicarlas por completo al otro, y agradecido de saber que mi amigo estaba en buenas manos.

 _Taiga Kagami y Tetsuya Kuroko están en una relación hace cuatro meses._

Releo una y otra vez, al final termino por revisar algunas fotos del de ojos rojos. Una torta color celeste con las palabras " _¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"_ , que fácilmente superaba los cuatro pisos de altura, estaba en el centro de la imagen. A su alrededor, el chico con cara de gato trataba de llevarse un poco de crema a la boca, siendo notablemente interrumpido por la castaña. En la parte superior se veía al capitán regañando a quien fuese que estuviera tomando la foto, que estaba notablemente torcida —cosa que era cierta—. Finalmente, en la esquina y casi imperceptiblemente, se veía a un Kagami completamente rojo, recibiendo un para nada disimulado beso en los labios por parte de Kurokocchi.

Al parecer, habían comenzado antes de que me fuera y yo no estaba ni enterado. Ya verán, haré hervir a Kagamicchi de celos mientras abrazo a Kurokocchi, al tiempo que los obligo a que me cuenten detalle por detalle cómo sucedió ésta atracción —aunque ciertamente, se notaba a leguas que al número diez le gustaba mi ex compañero— y si se puede, sacarles algún dato secreto de cómo son sus aventuras nocturnas.

Me acomodo riendo ante la expectativa de las caras que pondrán a la hora de preguntarles aquello, y máxime la respuesta de Kurokocchi a mi ya formulada duda: _del uno al diez, ¿Qué tan bueno es en la cama?_

Y saber si la sombra de Seirin tiene un lado pervertido… oh, ¡ya quiero verlos y acosarlos todo el día!

Si bien me parece precipitado y algo pronto lo del compromiso, no soy quién para decirles algo. Si se aman lo suficiente como para decretar unirse legalmente, seré el primero en mover cielo y tierra para que aquello se cumpla, y cómo no, ayudarlos en todo lo que economía respecte.

Quién sabe, tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano podré jugar con un mini-Kurokocchi… o tal vez mini-Kagamicchi, ¡aish! De cualquier forma será adorable, esos dos tienen genes realmente bellos, no dudo que el niño o niña que salga de esa unión será indudablemente una hermosura de bebé, por no mencionar de lo más afortunado.

Levanto la vista y doy un salto al caer en la cuenta de que estoy frenando en la estación que debo bajar. Guardo mi celular con velocidad y salgo apenas las puertas se abren.

El departamento está a unas cuatro calles, por lo que no puedo evitar correr a todo lo que mis piernas dan.

. . .

Recargo mi peso en las rodillas. ¡Caray! Necesito ponerme en forma de nuevo, esto de estar posando más de ocho horas diarias atrofia los músculos, y creo que comienzo a sentir su efecto. Cuando recupero un poco el aliento me enderezo para tocar el timbre.

Y veo que un par de ojos azul eléctrico me miran desde arriba, adornados por una sonrisa socarrona de costado, que se ve endemoniadamente sexy.

 _Todo en él lo es._

—No tengo dinero, y no me gustan los vagabundos en mi casa— pronuncia con voz grave y seria. —Pero tengo la cena hecha, y espero a alguien que al parecer no llegará. Así que, adelante.

Extiende la mano invitándome a entrar, con algo de confusión lo miro y tomo mi pequeño bolso —que no los engañe su tamaño, ¡entra un mundo ahí dentro!— y paso pidiendo permiso, mirando el suelo. Me quito los zapatos en la entrada y subo el escalón para poder ponerme las pantuflas que se utilizan para estar de entrecasa. Y volteo.

Nos miramos, él cierra la puerta lentamente, y observo todas y cada una de sus facciones al hacerlo. Escucho el sonido de la traba, pero no le pone llave ni el seguro. No quita su mirada azulina de la mía, y se acerca con pasos tortuosos hacia mí…

 _Y ya no lo soporto más._

Me lanzo a él pasando mis brazos por su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su pelo, el salto me permitió enroscar las piernas en torno a su cintura, y así darle el total control. Nos besamos, o más bien, nos devoramos. Siento el golpe brusco en mi espalda cuando me pone contra la pared, y aunque hubiera reclamado, estaba demasiado ansioso como para interrumpir la sesión de mordías que el moreno me daba.

Mi cuello, labios, pómulos y hombros. No hubo parte superior de mi cuerpo que quedara sin besar o con alguna marca, y por supuesto me encargué de hacer una _copia perfecta_ de ellos en el suyo. No era justo que al otro día fuera el único con chupones y él estuviera fresco e impecable. Si ambos lo hacíamos, que se demostrara.

 _Porque ya no era un secreto._

Nuestras lenguas luchan por dominar la contraria, ocupándose de lamer los belfos contrarios. Los extrañaba, sentirlos, tenerlos entre los dientes. Temblar ante el contacto de su lengua con mi barbilla, delineando una línea ondulada y resbalosa.

Nos separamos para respirar, con tanta prisa lo olvidamos por completo. Chocamos miradas nuevamente, y ésta vez soy yo quien inicia un suave contacto, pero sin motivos que vayan más allá que un simple y casto beso.

 _Un beso que sólo le daría a él._

Sonrío, movemos las bocas para recordar momentos pasados, en los cuales nos escondíamos para hacer lo indebido, o escaparnos cuando podríamos salir perdiendo algo muy importante. La nostalgia se siente en el ambiente que ya no es para nada frío, tal vez producto de nuestro calor propio, o de la calefacción; no sé ni me importa, lo único en lo que mi mente divaga ahora mismo es en él.

 _Sólo él._

—Aominecchi~—pronuncio con voz entrecortada contra su superior. —Te extrañé… mucho.

Su mano viaja hasta mis cabellos para correrlos de mi cara, mientras que con la otra se encarga se mantenernos de pie contra la superficie de material. Me sonríe, dios, sabe que cada vez que lo hace siento mi cuerpo derretirse. Soy débil ante ese gesto, y es consciente, aprovechándose cuando le conviene.

—Como te vuelvas a ir, te ato en una jaula en donde sólo yo pueda verte— susurra, es una amenaza, lo sé. Pero viniendo de él no lo parece —juro por lo que más quieras que si decides irte por tanto tiempo de nuevo, te encerraré antes de que tomes otro puto avión. —Se acerca a mi oído, lamiendo el lóbulo y soltando con aliento tibio: — ¿Oíste bien, Ryota?

—Fuerte y claro— contesto. Me vuelve a besar y esta vez soy yo quien detiene la nueva cadena de caricias para besar sus cachetes bronceados, los cuales están algo rasposos al tacto, pero que no dejan de parecerme hermosos. Suelto el agarre de garrapata y vuelvo al piso, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Sus brazos fuertes me rodean y me siento contenido, su aliento me hace cosquillas en el cuello, e inhalo el olor masculino que emana su torso.

 _Todo en él me vuelve loco._

—Oi, que no volveré a calentarlo— a duras penas me separo y hago un puchero notablemente molesto. ¡Ese era mi abrazo! Maldito estofado, lo comeré lo más rápido posible con tal de volver a sentirlo cerca de mí.

Me toma de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de mantel oscuro, con platos transparentes y cubiertos negros a juego. Besa el dorso de la misma, a lo que sonrío con vergüenza y me da asiento. Al poco tiempo vuelve de la cocina con una olla enorme que desprende un aroma increíble y procede a servir.

— ¡Delicioso!— Exclamo complacido.

—Le pedí al idiota de Bakagami la receta, cualquier halago es para él— contesta llevando el bocado a la boca. —La he practicado centenares de veces, espero que al menos esté comestible.

—Está exquisito, de verdad— como a grandes tragos, vaciando el plato hasta dejarlo limpio. Pido un poco más y éste se vuelve a llenar.

—Come despacio, te agarrará dolor si no masticas— me reprende, a lo que contesto con un asentimiento llenando mis mejillas como una ardilla. Me limpio un poco y tomo algo de agua del vaso, y escucho que vuelve a hablar. — ¿Te enteraste de lo de él y Tetsu?

—Vi su estado en el metro, y algunas fotos también— largo aire cerrando los ojos — ¡pero nadie me había dicho nada! Ni siquiera tú, Aominecchi.

—Me enteré un mes atrás, y no creas que lo tengo bien digerido— se limpia las manos, y se sirve un poco más. —Un día son compañeros de equipo, y al otro están a punto de dar el _**sí**_ en el altar…— suspira, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado. —Sólo espero no que hagan que use un vestido, porque te juro que no podré volver a dormir en las noches.

Río a carcajadas —Kagamicchi con un vestido blanco se vería tan macho como tú vestido de hada, Aominecchi— sonrío ante la cara de asco de éste y hago un gesto con la mano para calmarlo. —Al que realmente le quedaría lindo un velo es a Kurokocchi, ¡eso sí que sería tierno!

—Kise, no son mujeres, por qué demonios usarían eso— un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo. —Aunque prefiero mil veces el velo a las piernas de su novio.

Me cubro la boca para no escupir lo recién ingresado en mi paladar — ¡estamos comiendo, no digas cosas tan desagradables!

—Tú eres el que dijo que me vería más hombre con alas y vestido de niña— contesta indiferente, limpiando la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta.

—Oh, por Dios no— trago firme y me apoyo en mi mano —te prefiero así tal y como eres, sin brillos ni cosas rosas. Te ves perfecto… así que por amor a lo más sano, no cambies de bando.

—No voy a hacerlo, de eso puedes estar seguro— se acomoda en la silla. —Pero he de decir que imaginarte con un vestuario erótico de motociclista realmente no es para nada desagradable.

Bueno, si es por él soy capaz de usarlo…

Ayudo a levantar las cosas que usamos con mis orejas rojas, y me ofrezco para lavarlas. Daiki ordena los condimentos y seca lo que yo dejo en remojo. Cada tanto siento alguna caricia en mi brazo o incluso un pellizco en mi trasero, cosa que me hace dar respingos y gritarle que no lo repita; aunque claramente no me hará caso.

Deposito el último plato en su mano, y sin soltarlo le obligo a verme.

—Nee… ¿cómo fue que terminaron juntos esos dos?

— ¿Y a mí me lo preguntas?— Se encoje de hombros y me quita el objeto plano —no es asunto mío, y tampoco quiero saberlo. Mañana iremos a verlos si quieres y allí podrás quitarte tus dudas.

— ¡De acuerdo!— Lo sigo hasta la alacena, pero me detengo al recordar un detalle. —Uh… pero mi departamento queda a una hora de viaje de aquí, y a media hora más hasta la de Kagamicchi…

Está bien, soy muy malo para insinuarme, ¡pero vamos, si estuvieran en mi situación harían lo mismo! Ladeo mi cabeza moviendo mi pelo de lado a lado, y no tardo en escuchar un bufido y la puerta del armario cerrarse.

—Si lo que quieres es quedarte, no hace falta terrible actuación— mi cara se transforma es una de vergüenza. ¡Pero si me esforcé tanto! Antes de poder reclamarle siento cómo me agarra por la cintura y me acerca a su cuerpo, chocando contra él y me sonríe con autosuficiencia. —Sólo dilo, y las puertas estarán abiertas.

El aire me parece poco, respiro agitado y aferro mis manos a la camiseta blanca que lleva puesta. ¡No es justo! Siempre se sale con la suya el desgraciado, ahora no tengo más opción que pedírselo de frente y esperar el final que ambos conocemos: en la habitación.

—Nada de cuarto, he estado fuera mucho tiempo, y necesito algo nuevo.

Su sonrisa eriza mis poros, y sin poder contenerme me alzo en mis pies para alcanzar sus labios. Responde con fiereza, no va a quedarse atrás, _él no pierde_. Me sigue el ritmo y sin darme cuenta, ya estamos en el sofá azul oscuro frente al televisor. Muerdo sus labios con fuerza, y lo escucho quejarse por lo bajo, para luego sentir un pellizco en mi estómago seguido de al duro frotarse en mí. Sonrío ante la rapidez de Daiki, y me relamo sabiendo que no me quedo atrás, pues mi pantalón se siente _apretado_ , y eso que apenas comenzamos.

Siento las caricias bajo mi camiseta azul y tomo su rostro para besarlo, sediento. Necesito recordar todo lo que era, cada sensación que descubrimos juntos y seguimos encontrando en cada encuentro.

—Nee Aominecchi— capto su atención un momento — ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—No, no me he acostado con nadie estos meses, Kise.

—No es eso— sonrío, porque lo hubiera preguntado de no ser que cenamos más rápido de lo que esperaba. —Quería saber… ¿Cuándo fue que comencé a gustarte?—Me mira extrañado, noto la furia en sus ojos por interrumpir el momento, pero simplemente no pude resistirme. —Es decir… sabes que yo te admiro desde secundaria, y que hace un año nosotros estamos así, pero me da curiosidad saber cuál de mis encantos fue el que hizo que te gustara.

— ¿Quién dijo que me gustabas?

Abro los ojos, dibujo una sonrisa graciosa y me rio nervioso… ¿estoy nervioso? Vamos, está jugando, siempre lo hace. — ¡Dime Aominecchi! De verdad quiero saberlo.

Espero paciente una respuesta. Sus ojos me inspeccionan de arriba abajo sin quitarse de encima de mí, y vuelve a unir sus labios con mi cuello. Al principio me dejo llevar, pero recuerdo que quiero oír algo coherente que no seas sonidos de besos, sino palabras claras y concisas. Con algo de esfuerzo me separo y lo empujo con suavidad, hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él.

— ¡Daiki! No te cuesta nada…—hago un puchero, y él frunce el ceño al escuchar su nombre, cosa que rara vez menciono. —Sabes que yo te quiero, y sé que te gusto… bueno, que nos gustamos, por eso quería saber desde qué momento logré captar tu atención— curvo mis labios mostrando los dientes. — ¡Vamos vamos, te escucho!

—Kise, no es momento— vuelve a acercarse y me toma las muñecas para forzar un beso.

Pero… no es lo que quiero, no ahora.

— ¡No!— Corro mi cara a un costado y me estiro evitándolo. Forcejeamos, hasta caer al suelo, y me levanto sacudiendo mis ropas. —En serio, quiero que me lo digas.

Lo veo bufar, ¿por qué? No es difícil, sólo debe decir "aquel día que…" o incluso un "No lo sé, fue algo lento", pero nada salía de sus labios.

 _Nada_.

Se levanta y masajea su nuca, el silencio es tan tenso que desearía tener un par de tijeras y cortarlo a como dé lugar. Su respirar es lento, suave, y el mío aumenta junto con mi pulso a cada segundo que nada se oye en la casa. El nudo en mi garganta es más prominente, y siento el sudor bajar por mi frente con lentitud, dejando rastros húmedos.

Para cuando mis labios formularon la pregunta, me di cuenta de que no quería oír la respuesta.

—Yo te gusto… ¿cierto, Aominecchi?

Y es ahí cuando mi mundo se desmorona, y el ambiente cálido y feliz que había creado junto a ésta persona en menos de lo que alguien imagina, se esfuma.

 _Como una nube_.

—No lo sé, Kise.

. . .

— ¡No me toques!

Me niego, me niego rotundamente a voltear a verlo. Tomé mis pertenencias y sin siquiera cambiar de atuendo decidí abrir la puerta del departamento. Quería irme, lejos, sin volver, sin escucharlo.

 _Sin sentirlo cerca_.

— ¡Kise espera!

Toma mi muñeca forzándome a voltear y encerrarme con sus brazos entre la pared y la salida. Trato de liberarme, pero es más fuerte que yo y por ende es un esfuerzo inútil.

—No lo tomes a mal, yo… yo no estoy en condiciones de decírtelo de frente— balbucea, cosa que me sorprende, pero no cambio mi gesto de enfado. —Es complicado, y tú lo tomas a la ligera y apresuras las cosas.

— ¿Que apresuro las cosas?— Levanto el tono de mi voz —no apresuro nada. Salimos hace un año e incluso más, nos besamos, y nos hemos acostado incontables veces— presiento mis voz quebrarse, pero no voy a llorar, no frente a él. —Te digo que te quiero casi a toda hora del día, y me respondes que tú también— me enderezo, y lo veo de frente. — ¿Y me dices que no tome a mal cuando tu respuesta es _no sé_? ¡¿Es en serio?!

—Cálmate, Ryota, esto no es…

— ¡Y una mierda, me importa un carajo tus vecinos o quien pase por al lado!— Golpeo bruscamente la puerta y veo que baja sus brazos. —Y no vuelvas a decirme así.

—Kise…

—No, es más, mejor ni me llames.

— ¡Kise detente!— Vuelve a agarrarme, pero lo golpeo con toda la palma dejándolo aturdido por unos segundos, los pocos que aprovecho para salir y correr a donde el metro se encontraba.

Las palabras están dichas, y obtuve mi respuesta.

* * *

 **¡Buuuu!**

 **Yo se que me van a odiar u.u pero así será la historia, y ya meremos como prosigue :3**

 **Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y me alientan a seguir :D ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Atte: Gingana~**


End file.
